Neketo Uzumaki
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Fem-Naruto story: Neketos' a smart blonde girl faking stupidity until she leaves the academy. She and Hinata become best friends and help each other become strong to show the world that they truly exist not as others saw them. YURI! Neketo/Hinata. R
1. Sharingan

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I'm useless at most of the Japanese words, I can understand them, but writing them I'm limited to (Baka)(Chan, Kun, San and Sama) anyway I speak and read English and find that some people put so many foreign words in I get lost. Well, enjoy my story, and smile. Oh and thought I should mention it, this is my first Naruto fic published.  
**_

_**Neketo Uzumaki**_

_**Chapter 1 Sharingan **_

Neketo Uzumaki, orphan, hated, twelve-year-old girl. Her long yellow blonde hair flowed loosely down the small of her back; vibrant sapphire blue eyes sparkled joyously as she adjusted her forehead protector firmly on her head. Her wild fringe sticking up in several directions over it, long trails of hair ran down the sides of her head hiding her ears and most of the black material of her forehead protector.

She wore a horrible orange top and shorts, she absolutely hated, but that is all any shop would ever sell her, the crap as she called it. However, today she did not much care; she had passed the genin exams only because of a traitor but still she passed and Iruka-Sensei the only teacher to see her as more than they expect passed her.

Unfortunately, that night she found out why the villagers hate her so much, she is the vessel of the Kyuubi no Yoko. That was a bit of a revelation to the mentality of the villagers, but still she kept her happy, cheerful façade, a mask she has worn ever since she can remember. She was not loud or obnoxious; she was just overly cheerful for someone with no friends or family.

Everyone thought her stupid and lacking a future of a decent ninja, though they do not know she dumbs down significantly, she had had too many detentions for doing well in the academy.

She sighed lightly as she reached the class where her jounin sensei will be appointed before plastering a huge grin on her face, she slid the door open and entered. As usual, she was mostly ignored, well except for one blue haired girl who was too kind to ignore anyone; Hinata Hyuuga looked at her with wide surprised white eyes with faint lavender pupils before noticing Neketos' leaf forehead protector and smiled lightly at her.

Neketo grinned at Hinata probably the only student to ever look at her kindly. She saw an empty seat next to the Hyuuga girl and quickly took it. Looking around the class, she saw those stupid fan girls crowding round that asshole Sasuke Uchiha as usual. She did not see what was so great about the guy who always looked ready to snap and kill everybody. She hoped she is not on his team, however, with her bad luck she doubted her hope would be realised.

Sometimes she just felt like giving up but she is just too stubborn to let them have their way. She just turned her gaze back to Hinata and was startled to see her staring at her. As soon as Hinata saw, she noticed she turned away, staring determinedly towards the front of the class blushing brightly. Neketo just rubbed the back of her neck in confusion, something she often did because of her naivety.

Her attention was brought back from the shy Hyuuga girl when Iruka-Sensei entered the class. He began with roll, and unsurprisingly when her name was called, she got some weird looks but they said nothing. Then he proceeded to call out the teams.

"Team Seven," he called looking over his list. "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," Sakura got loads of envious glares from other girls at that. The pink hair girl though seemed oblivious as she whooped with joy. "And Neketo Uzumaki," said girl cringed and her mask shattered as she stared at Iruka in horror, ignoring the murderous glares sent by the other girls, except Hinata who like her seemed not to like Sasuke in the least. "Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

"NO!" she suddenly screeched outraged, her mask completely forgotten as she stood, slamming her hands on her desk, scowling angrily she pointed at Sasuke, everyone staring at her in complete confusion and some slight fear having never seen her loose her temper before. "I don't want to be on a team with that moody bastard!"

Iruka double took while other students gasped. Iruka knew she would not like her team assignment but to loose it as he saw tears welling up in her rage-filled eyes was completely unexpected.

"I'm, sorry," he said trying to regain his senses. "But the teams have been assigned and can't be changed."

"Great!" she mumbled angrily as tears slowly leaked from her eyes and she slumped, defeated in her chair. "I'm on a team with a moody idiot and an idiot who wants to hump his leg." Some of the class gasped and some like Kiba snickered looking as though he agreed with her assessment of her teammates. Neketo placed her head in her arms holding back her tears as Iruka nervously continued with placements.

Hinata was still staring in shock at the blonde haired girl next to her as she tried to hold back her tears. Hinata could barely believe the always-cheerful Neketo had broken down like that, all her mask walls crumbling into nothing.

She had always admired Neketo for trying her hardest even when it was not enough and always' keeping up her cheery attitude. Neketo and she were alike in away, neither really had any friends and although Hinata has a father and younger sister they give her no love or affection she might as well be an orphan like Neketo.

"Hinata come on," Kiba interrupted her thoughts, looking up she saw him with Shino and a red eyed woman she guessed is their sensei, Kurenai Yuhi. She noticed the class empty except them and team seven; sighing with one last look at Neketo, with a blush, she followed them from the class.

Neketo was getting board; it had been over two hours waiting for Kakashi-Sensei. In that time she had moved to the far corner of the room, hidden in the shadows playing a game of cards with three Shadow Clones, all four looking sad and depressed, ignoring the strange looks they kept getting from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Ha, full house I win," one Neketo, declared smugly trying to be cheerful for her other selves.

"No fair," another whined. "You cheated."

"Win what?"

"How could I have cheated?"

"Yeah and what do we win anyway?"

"Yeah moron it isn't like we own anything worth winning."

"She has a point, look at this stupid outfit we're wearing," one laughed pointing to her orange top. "We might as well have a huge arrow above our heads, 'enemy ninja hiding right here'." They all burst out laughing.

"Well I'll buy something new if we ever get a mission outside this fucking village," replied the real Neketo thoughtfully. "I think I might get a sword too."

"That will be cool, we can slice open those who piss us off," they all said together laughing insanely.

Kakashi had arrived a few minutes ago not that his students noticed; he was still staring at the four Neketos' nervously. She was acting differently to reports. Sasuke was brooding, trying to ignore some pink haired fan girl, now they were acting as reported.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Sakura suddenly noticing him. Sasuke just glared at him and Neketo just looked unconcerned and dealt another hand of cards.

"Well I had to err… I was helping this old lady cross the street," he lied reasonably.

"Lire," said Sakura not fooling for such a pathetic lie, well honestly if that were true did he help the old lady cross every street in town, and why would he need to, it isn't like the village has any traffic.

"Well, err," he coughed nervously. "Meet on the roof, now." He made a hand seal and in a puff of smoke disappeared. Sakura and Sasuke quickly left the class not bothering to even see if the other team member followed. Neketo shrugged nonchalant and finished her hand before dispelling her clones and strolling out of the room, fifteen minuets passed before she found the three waiting impatiently on the roof.

"What took you," asked Kakashi. "If you're to be a part of this team…" he trailed off when she just yawned and sat down.

"Whatever," she said shrugging. "I'm not too bothered; at least I wasn't three hours late, not that I care."

"You will care when it gets you killed," he retorted with an edge to his voice.

She stood glaring at him. "I don't give a shit; I already have to suffer the bitch and the bastard. Why don't you just go ahead and end it now, KILL ME!" Kakashi, Sakura, and even Sasuke stared at her shocked and horror. "I have nothing to look forward to anyway the moment I was put on this fucking team. I'm out of here." She flashed through a few hand seals so fast she was a blur, a puff of smoke and she was gone.

"What's her problem?" the jounin asked completely confused she was not supposed to be the hostile one, that position he had reserved for Sasuke.

"I don't think the idiot likes us," replied Sakura with a shrug. "Anyway we don't like her either."

_**0oo00oo0**_

The next morning came round Neketo was showered dressed and fed, looking around her crap hole apartment, she looked in the mirror, suddenly pulling down her forehead protector to hang around her neck she gave a small smile, it felt better there, it had been uncomfortable on her head. She giggled when she remembered Hinata wore hers around her neck too. Grabbing a black strip of martial, she tied her hair loosely back and headed out of the door, locking it behind her she smiled brightly, it was a good day out.

She exited her apartment complex and slowly strolled through the streets, wondering where her team was supposed to meet, however was not really concerned they never bothered to tell her so she didn't care. Walking along with no real destination, she started when she spotted Hinata heading towards a training ground, deciding she has nothing better to do, Neketo followed her, hopping into the trees she followed silently.

Neketo stopped on a tree near a clearing and sat down as she watched Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino greet Hinata. Leaning her back against the tree she smiled as she watched them go through an obstacle course working fairly okay as a team.

Once they were finished suddenly, Kurenai flung several kunai her way, gulping Neketo dodged, grabbing hold of the higher branch, and spinning herself onto it in a crouch on all fours. Her eyes widened as more kunai headed her way, dodging to her left and dropping down, grabbing the branch she swung onto the trees main body using chakra control in her hands and feet to stick to the wood. Running up the tree frantically on all fours barely avoiding some shuriken, dodged to her right onto another tree branch.

Breathing unsteadily she cried out in pain when a kunai stabbed into her shoulder, she clenched her teeth, pulling it out she felt momentarily woozy and lost her footing, falling she hit her head, loosing herself to the darkness.

Hinata stared in wide-eyed horror as Neketo crashed to the ground with a deathening thud, blood leaking from her head and shoulder, scratches over her arms and legs. She did not even remember running to her but before she knew it she was crying incoherently, cradling Neketo on her lap, tears leaking uncontrollably from her white eyes.

Kurenai looked on in horror for a moment, a kunai still in her hand, letting it drop dully she ran over to help the girls, quickly cheeking Neketos' wrist for a pulse, she sighed, relieved when she found it.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Neketo woke groggily, sniffing around she groaned as she smell medical supplies, the tale tale sign she is now in the hospital. Slowly opening her eyes she blinked rapidly, adjusting to the light, she was definitely in the hospital; she was started as she saw Hinata sitting in a chair next to her blushing.

"H-hi, Hinata-Chan," she said smiling weakly.

Hinata smiled lightly glad she seemed okay but even more so at the title. "H-how, a-are y-y-you feeling, Neketo-Chan?" she stuttered worriedly.

"Oh I'm fine," she replied with a true smile. "I just feel like I fell from a tree."

"Err, y-you did f-fall f-from a tree," Hinata replied nervously. "D-did you f-forget?"

Neketo giggled. "No I remember; that's why I feel like I fell from a tree. Or rather like I was knocked from a tree, I guess I'm just too weak to even dodge kunai?" she sighed. Hinata looked at her sadly knowing what it felt to feel useless. Neketo looked around finding her forehead protector on the bed side table, taking it in her hand she looked at it. Hinata watched quietly as Neketo ran her small fingers over the engraved leaf symbol deep in thought, looking sad and defeated.

"Did you know I can barely fight," she suddenly asked neither noticed a young woman quietly entering the room. Neketo did not look at Hinata but she knew Neketo needed someone to talk to, and she would help if she could. "Yup," she continued. "My Taijutsu sucks, nobody ever taught me. I even taught myself to read because nobody wanted to teach me, but that was easy. The reason I can't pull off a normal clone is because it hurts to suppress enough power to create one." She sighed sadly.

"I've been in hospital more times than I can remember," she continued. "Either nobody ever knew my parents or they just won't tell me who they are, nearly everyone hates me for something I can't do anything about." Looking up at Hinata she could tell the Hyuuga girl wanted to ask but refused to do so. "I have the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside me by the fourth."

Hinata was almost as shocked as the woman hiding in the corner was. Hinata now realised why Neketo was all alone, because of the fox demon trapped inside her, it was not fair, and she had probably never even been held before. Therefore did the only thing that felt natural in that moment, she wrapped her arms around Neketo and hugged her tight. Neketo stiffened for a moment before relaxing, leaning into Hinatas' warmth as she sat on the bed.

She held on for dear life for what felt like forever, she just did not want to let go. Hinata was also holding on tight relishing in the hug also not wanting to let go. The woman hidden by shadows smiled sadly and slipped out of the room glad everything is okay.

Finally, they pulled apart and Hinata looked to see into Neketos beautiful blue eyes only to gasp in shock and surprise. "W-what's w-wrong Hinata-Chan?" she asked worriedly.

"Sharingan," she said pointing to Neketos' eyes. Startled Neketo stared at her; she did seem to be seeing things differently, as if her eyes were taking in every detail of everything.

"I have the sharingan?" she asked slightly doubtful.

Hinata nodded, grabbing a mirror from the bedside table putting it before her blonde friend who gasped. Instead of her normal blue eyes, hers were now red with black pupils and a black tomoe to the side of each eye. She then turned them off before reactivating them again a huge grin now plastered her face. Pushing the mirror away, she lunged out of bed squealing in delight wrapping her arms around Hinata, startling the girl.

Hinata suddenly smiled hugging her back and even laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked her, pulling back to look at her.

Hinata suddenly grinned, biting her lower lip nervously. "You got your sharingan before Sasuke."

Neketo giggled. "I'm the best," she declared happily.

"I'm glad y-you're feeling b-better," said Hinata gratefully.

"Thanks, err can we keep this secret please," she asked. "Oh and don't ever tell anyone about Kyuubi it's against the law. Not that I care but I don't want you to get hurt."

Hinata smiled a bit she already guessed that it probably was or she would already know. "I-I won't tell a-anyone a-about your sharingan or Kyuubi, that's what f-friends are for, k-keeping s-secrets."

"F-friends," smiled Neketo.

Hinata nodded nervously. "Forever," she replied hugging Neketo again. "Oh, c-can y-you use a-a henge?" she suddenly asked as they pulled away and Neketo sat back on her bed realising she is only wearing her underwear under a hospital gown.

"Yeah henge's are easy," she smiled. "I just use so much chakra it's almost undetectable."

Hinata just grinned widely. "Then y-you c-can henge into s-someone similar to you, -a-and t-then g-go s-shopping for new things, l-like c-clothes and s-stuff. W-we c-could g-go together i-if you want?"

Neketo nodded eagerly as she hopped off her bed hunting down her clothes, finding them she grabbed her clothes, blushing as she threw off her hospital gown almost as much as Hinata and putting on her orange top and shorts along with her sandals, grinning. She deactivated her sharingan and flashed through hand seals, creating her henge, changing her hair colour raven black and her eyes emerald green, and her bone structure slightly. Making herself appear to be wearing a black shirt and trousers with boots.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Hinata smirked. "No one will recognise you. Though you looked better before," she said blushing.

Neketo blushed at the complement, grabbed Hinatas' hand, and pulled Hinata with her from the room.

_**T.B.C…**_


	2. True Neketo

_**Neketo Uzumaki**_

_**Chapter 2 True Neketo**_

The next morning Neketo was grinning with pride. She wore tight but loose dark blood red leather shorts with a black fading down into a dark fiery red half skirt held by a light brown belt on her left side, flaring by her ankles. Her sleeveless tee shirt, tight and form fitting in a dark fiery red, a black short leather jacket left undone with a fairly high collar. Small black leather boots vented for comfort, tight strong fingerless fighting gloves on her hands, the left deep red the right black. The right side of her belt held a kunai pack in black with red covers, on her right thigh a red shuriken holster and hidden under the skirt a black shuriken holster. Her forehead protector loosely around her neck, held by dark red material; her hair clean, combed and tied in a triple plate tightly down her back except several loose strands sticking out in different directions at the front over her forehead and two long strands hiding her ears and dropping over her shoulders.

She wondered happily to the location of team sevens training ground where Hinata said her sensei said she was supposed to go at seven in the morning, so Neketo arrived at ten to ten to find Sasuke lounging around with Sakura pestering him but no Kakashi in sight.

"You're late!" said Sakura looking up; her eyes looked at a beautiful girl who was definitely not their sensei. The beautiful girl startled Sakura, maybe the same age as her, though Sakura had never met her before she still seemed familiar. The girl she noted with a slight blush has the smoothest skin and gorgeous legs, and a chest that looked a bit larger than hers; she hoped she was not after 'her' Sasuke-Kun. "Who are you!" she finally demanded.

The girl giggled in amusement, Sasuke noticed Sakura had become very defensive and had to admit it was well founded, if he did not have vengeance on his mind he might want to pursue a gorgeous girl like this one rather than the pink haired harpy. This girl held herself more like a proper ninja not like Sakura, not that Sakura was not bad looking, just that this girl who he thought he should know is much better looking.

"Am I that forgettable?" she suddenly asked mystically as she seemed to drift closer. Sakura glared as an unknown opponent threatens her status. "Oh do not threat Sakura-Bitch I don't want no moody bastard." Her grin widened as their eyes grew ten times too big in realisation.

"N-Neketo," gasped Sakura as Sasuke blushed at his previous thoughts about the girl that hates him.

Neketo winked at her. "Got it in one," she giggled as Sakura blushed brightly.

"So you're 'all' here this time," came Kakashis' voice from behind, turning Neketo glared as she caught him looking her over.

"You're late!" yelled Sakura with a glare.

Kakashi grinned sheepishly under his mask. "Well you see there was this back cat… and I had to…"

"Lire," the pink haired girl interrupted doubtfully.

"Well you know he's going to be late," interrupted Neketo. "Don't turn up on time yourself." She shook her head at her teammates' stupidity, turning back to Kakashi she frowned. "And you should know better, how are we going to learn anything from you when you can't tell the time, looser."

Kakashi blinked stupidly several times with his one visible eye, shocked, never has he been scolded by a student and definitely not a dead last. He sighed, she, wow hot, but definitely troublesome.

"Okay, well… let's begin with the test," he said pulling out two bells. "You have three hours to each try and get a bell from me," he said as he tied them to his belt.

Sakura the ever obvious noticed the flaw in this. "There are only two bells and three of us."

Kakashi grinned widely and nodded. "Of course, only two of you will pass, the third will be tied to a log and won't get lunch."

"That's why you said no breakfast," said Sakura rubbing her empty stomach.

Neketo burst out laughing. "You idiot; you listened to him, hahahaha. I had a nice big breakfast not to long ago and now." She pulled a delicious looking chocolate bar from her jacket inside pocket, slowly unwrapping it she had all their undivided attention, her two-team mates almost drooling. "Mmm." She sniffed the chocolate. "Caramel centre," she informed them as she nibbled the end, licking off a bit of chocolate a bit of caramel dripping free as she broke more off with her lips and tongue. Sasuke and Kakashi were now drooling for other reasons as well had nosebleeds as she finished the last. "Mmm, delicious… huh?" she looked at the two male members of their group frowning. "Hey why do you both have blood pouring from your noses?" she demanded as they quickly stuffed tissue up their nostrils. "Were you thinking impure thoughts about me, I'm twelve for fucks sake you perverts!"

Sakura seeing this turned to the two males also glaring. "Hey you perverts, I would expect that kind of behaviour from Kakashi-Sensei but not you Sasuke!" she yelled. Sasuke gulped blushing under the two female glares; girls were scary when they ganged up.

Kakashi coughed gaining their attention pulling a red clock from his pocket; setting it, he placed it on a large rock. "Okay you have two hours forty-five minuets to get a bell." Sasuke disappeared immediately followed by Sakura.

Neketo however just stood before him looking cute. "Can't you just give me the bells; I already know what this test is for and I don't think those two know the meaning of teamwork."

Kakashi gawked, he had not expected any of them to understand it so quickly let alone the dead last, in fact she did not seem as stupid as her records say she is.

"No can do," he replied smugly.

She shrugged and sat on the floor cross-legged. "Whatever, I've already won," she declared proudly.

"Huh?" he blinked stupidly as he looked at his belt finding the bells and both were there. He looked back to find Neketo was silently giggling, suddenly his trousers fell down revealing white boxers with loads of little red hearts. Neketo burst out laughing; also, Sakura in a tree nearby was broke down laughing loudly, and near her a muffled snicker came from Sasuke.

Kakashi glared as he scrambled to pull his trousers up when several flashes of light caught his attention, his eye widened in horror as he belted his trousers to see another Neketo with a camera.

"You want the film, give us the bells," the sitting Neketo demanded smugly. Kakashi lunged at her and she waved proofing out of existence. "I may not be good a Taijutsu but I'm brilliant at tricks," camera Neketo announced laughing. Turning around Kakashi glared, he really needed that film if that got out his cool reputation would be ruined, but he could not hand over the bells without a fight either, that would mean actually having to teach them.

"No need for him to hand over the bells," another Neketo said gleefully leaning against a nearby tree, holding up said bells, jingling them smugly.

"H-how?" asked Kakashi in shock, looking to where the bells were to find they had indeed been stolen. "How… I didn't even see that."

"I distracted you quite easily, then you underestimated me, thinking a clone was real while I was making another distraction out of sight," she gestured the clone with camera as it disappeared in a poof of smoke. "You're quite gullible aren't you?" laughed a Neketo from behind, just as the one he was talking to disappeared, turning he saw her a foot away from him holding the bells. "I can't believe the great Kakashi fell for such a trick," she giggled dinging the bells in his shocked face.

Hopping away from him smirking with pride she called out. "Sakura, Sasuke we won, you can come out now." They jumped out of the trees in both shock and confusion when a blur to his right caught his attention. Kakashis' eye then widened when it grabbed and he felt something being tugged off his belt, skidding to a halt another Neketo stood by herself smirking proudly before they both burst into tears of laughter. She was holding two bells, this time he felt for the bells, dispelling the Jutsu he was in to find she really had the bells this time, her last clone pooffed away leaving only the original.

"And they said you're dead last," said Kakashi in an emotionless voice.

Neketo shrugged. "It wouldn't matter either way, I would still be last, not because of my intelligence but because of their arrogance," she shrugged, throwing a bell to Sasuke and another to Sakura who both caught. "Well I said I'll meet Hinata-Chan for dinner, see you guys later." She disappeared in a puff of smoke with a cheery wave.

"W-What just happened?" asked Sasuke irritably, he did not like coming last to 'the' dead last even if she is hot.

"You all pass," said Kakashi, sighing. "She is quite something, beautiful and intelligent." Internally he was pounding his face into a wall screaming, _Tricky bitch, over and over again._

"Hey, so am I," said an angry Sakura. It took her a moment to realise she admitted Neketo is both beautiful and smart; internally she sulked.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"HEY HINATA-CHAN!!" yelled Neketo at the top of her lungs as she reached team eights training ground, grinning happily.

Hinata who was sparing with Shino stopped, barely dodging a kick at her distraction, blushing she muttered an apology and smiled at her new best friend Neketo as she ran nearer. "Hey Hinata-Chan, I just made a fool of Kakashi-Sensei and passed his test with tricks, superb acting, misinformation and misdirection," she grinned proudly.

"So what did you do?" interrupted Kurenai interestedly.

"Oh," she giggled. "It was quite funny Kurenai-sensei," she grinned evilly as she revealed a DVD when she started laughing manically, which Kurenai could not help but join in with when she was given the disc; then told what happened. "It was a good job I had enough for the camera it was on sale. I had a clone videoing from the moment I arrived."

Kurenai and her team laughed with Neketo. "Well that pervert deserved it, looking at me," she shivered at the thought.

Kurenai nodded knowing she is right. "Well, I guess it's about lunch time why don't you take the rest of the day off you did well and deserve a rest, plus I want to watch this disc and make copies." She grinned evilly as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shino and Kiba both walked back going to get lunch while Neketo and Hinata hung back at the training grounds.

Hinata grabbed her pack with a smile. "I made lunch for us, Neketo-Chan, I hope you like it."

Neketo nodded happily, as Hinata opened her pack, pulling out a blanket. "I'll like anything you made, Hinata-Chan." Hinata blushed as she laid the picnic blanket on the soft ground, and setting out a very large meal.

"I-I hope your hungry," said Hinata blushing as she realised how much food she made.

"Starving," agreed Neketo giggling as she sat next to Hinata. They dished out food and spent most of their time eating, occasionally talking.

"B-by t-the way, Neketo-Chan," said Hinata suddenly blushing brightly after they finished eating and sat to relax after packing everything but the blanket they still sat on next to each other. "Y-you l-look very, v-very pretty, i-in your new clothes," she burnt hotter and hotter with every word, embarrassed at her daring.

Neketo blushed pink. "T-thanks, but I'm not nearly as pretty as you."

Hinata gasped eyes wide. "No no, Neketo-Chan, you're really beautiful, I'm not."

"Yes you are," the blonde haired girl disagreed. "You're very beautiful."

Hinata blushed but again shook her head. "You're much better looking than me."

"Stop doing that," demanded Neketo playfully as she jumped Hinata who squealed in shock as Neketo started tickling her ribs; Hinata started giggling uncontrollably. "See," she continued. "Your laugh is even cute," she mocked, Hinata startled trying to kick her off but Neketo held her legs down.

"No… no," gasped Hinata through her giggling. "Y-yours is… cuter."

Neketo laughed as she continued her tickle attack, tears started flowing from Hinatas' eyes, pure happiness shining in her pale white eyes. Soon Neketo let up her attack and they lay next to each other gasping for breath for a while.

"Well, miss better looking than me," began Hinata daringly. "Do you want to start learning some Taijutsu now? Since you can use your sharingan it won't be that hard t-to l-learn."

Neketo nodded activating her sharingan rolled over onto Hinata giggling she looked into her eyes. Hinata of course went wide-eyed blushing. "Sure thing Hinata-Chan," she agreed, and to both their surprise gave her a small kiss on the lips, blushing she jumped off her to her feet, pulling Hinata up with her.

"Err, sorry," said Neketo confusedly, she did not know what made her do it; she just felt like she had to, or maybe she wanted to.

"T-that's okay," replied Hinata looking down blushing, in truth she liked it. "Y-you don't have a-anything to apologise f-for."

"T-thanks, H-Hinata-Chan," she replied nervously. "M-maybe we can start now a-and we can both g-get stronger."

Hinata nodded looking up with a smile. "Okay, Neketo-Chan," she nodded sincerely, quickly packing the blanket they stood a few meters apart opposite each other. Both had their bloodlines active.

Hinata positioned herself in a Taijutsu stance and watched amazed as Neketo copied her stance perfectly. She smiled and ran forward, round house kicking, Neketo barely dodged and dodged sloppy enough for Hinata to follow through with a foot sweep knocking Neketo onto her butt.

"Are you okay, Neketo-Chan," asked Hinata biting her lower lip to not laugh as she got up rubbing her sore bum.

"Yeah I'm alright, Hinata-Chan," she replied with a foxy grin. "I'll get better quick with you teaching me."

Hinata nodded smiling as they both jumped back from each other. Hinata was a little surprised Neketo had gotten into the stance before her, so got into a different one, though Neketo stayed as she is. Launching forward Hinata round housed, however this time Neketo dodged perfectly, sweeping sloppily at Hinatas' feet the blue haired girl hopped over it easily and kicked towards her face. Neketo barely blocked the powerful kick with her right arm, skidding backwards across the ground with the force, jumping back up to her feet, her eyes never leaving her friend, even while shaking the numbness from her arm.

Grinning Neketo charged, punching out, Hinata blocked. Neketo continued punching repeatedly, Hinata blocked everyone easily, but Neketo watched and felt confident she could perform those same blocks. Hinatas knee came out towards Neketos' stomach and she pushed it aside with her left arm. She never had any idea Hinata was this strong and fast, as they sent volleys of kicks and punches at each other, though she noticed she was improving fast, though could just about keep up with the speed and strength and felt Hinata was holding back a bit but could not blame her. Neketo thought she would not learn anything if Hinata kept beating her up constantly.

They continued sparing for hours only resting for ten minuets at a time, enjoying their time together, and drinking ice-cold juice. Neketo found to her surprise she could keep her sharingan active constantly with little to no chakra depletion, which seemed weird but was probably the result of the demons chakra, not that she knows much about the sharingan.

They continued until about eleven pm, when they parted ways with a hug both wanting to kiss again but both to scared of what the other will say or think. They arranged to meet up everyday at five pm to train together after their team training or missions as well every weekend morning at seven.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: I've always thought Naruto if he wasn't such an idiot could have got the bells by himself with a few shadow clones, so I had Neketo do it, plus its funny, hehe! So review!  
**_


	3. the Fires of Youth

_**Neketo Uzumaki**_

_**Chapter 3 the Fires of Youth**_

"Okay, I'm in position," came Sakuras' voice over the radio head set.

"This is stupid," whined Neketo. "That woman should just let the poor cat go, for Christ sake. Did you lot not see how she treats it a few days ago when we returned it, and this is the third time we've had to catch it this week and we've only been genin for a week. I'm glad tomorrows Saturday."

"I agree with her," replied Sasuke over his radio, growling. "If I was her pet I would have killed myself by now, can't we just accidentally take it ten or fifteen miles from the village and just let it go, even I'm not cruel enough to want to force it back again."

"No," Kakashis' voice came. "I know the Fire Lords wife is a bit overly hugs and touchy to the point of torturing it by squeezing to hard but we have a mission and we don't want to start failing missions now."

The three genin groaned loudly. "Okay. Then I'm in position," commented Neketo.

"Me too," moaned Sasuke grumpily, he had hoped Kakashi would have went for Neketos' plan.

Ten minuets later they were at the Fire Lords Manor cringing as the cat struggled to get free from the fat woman's deadly grasp. "Poor kitty," said Neketo sadly, as they left the mansion.

"Yeah," agreed Sakura shakily. "I can't believe that woman's so stupid she doesn't know why the cat runs away."

"Maybe next time you should tell her?" she asked cheekily.

"Me? I don't think so, you tell her."

"No way, she likes you."

"No she doesn't she likes you."

"Na ah, well if she don't like us maybe she likes Sasuke?"

"Yeah you're right, Sasuke-Kun you tell her."

"No way, she doesn't like me."

"Of course she does, everyone likes you, well except me of course, oh and Hinata doesn't like you and most of the boys from the academy don't like you, but I think that's because they are jealous of your fan girl club."

"I'm still not doing it."

"Oh, go on, Sakura will kiss you if you do."

"No, and no she won't."

"Yes I will."

"Then that's more reason not to."

"Well what if Neketo kisses you."

"Hey no way, that's disgusting, I'm not kissing Sasuke. I would rather kiss you."

"Haha, Neketo."

"What I was serious."

"Stop being an idiot I was actually starting to believe you are smart."

"Oh I am Sakura-Chan, kissy kissy."

"Augh, you're soooo frustrating."

BAM!!

"Kakashi you pervert; stop thinking about me and Sakura kissing."

"Oww, there was no need to hit me so hard, Neketo."

"Yes there was, your nose was bleeding all over, Sasuke-Kun, she had to do something; SASUKE you too."

WHAM!!

"Oww; you banshee, that hurt."

"Well stop your perverted thoughts you're almost as bad as Kakashi-Sensei, next thing we know you'll be reading those porn books during missions just like him."

"Hey I resent that I don't read them all the time."

"Sakuras' right you're reading one right now!"

"Neketos' got a point, don't you have any decency, and you have two girls on your team, perverts."

"Hey, I don't read them."

"Whatever," the two girls said as they headed off in different directions leaving the two 'boys' at the crossroads.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Yeah, we had to catch the poor cat twice," said Hinata the next day. They both had their bloodlines activated, fighting as hard as they could, though Neketo suspected Hinata is still going easy on her, but only slightly, well it was actually hard to tell.

"Somebody should hire ninja to rescue the cat," suggested Neketo, jumping with a spinning right kick that Hinata dodged. Using her momentum, the blonde ninja span her left fist backhanding Hinatas' face knocking her to the ground where she skidded a few feet. "H-Hinata are you okay?" she asked horrified at what she did.

Hinata climbed to her feet and smiled. "I'm fine, y-you caught me b-by surprise, you-you haven't followed through w-with an attack f-from that m-move before."

Neketo giggled, sighing in relief. "Well maybe we should take a break, let's see if we can find someone training so I can copy their moves then I can teach you something?"

Hinata gave a small smirk. "Yeah, I like that idea," she agreed. "You've already mastered everything I can teach. You can probably beat me, you're stamina is much higher than mine, you would easily out last me i-if we went all o-out."

Neketo grinned impishly. "Your stamina will grow when fighting me then since I can go for so long. Come on then let's go find someone to copy." Hinata nodded and they both happily leapt into the trees, neither deactivating their bloodlines using their eyes to search out their prey.

"Hey, Neketo this way, I can see a couple of people in green sparing," said Hinata leading the way through the trees, stopping at a clearing they watched as two identical looking green clad males spared with some brilliant Taijutsu. One was probably a jounin sensei and the other a student maybe a few years older than them.

"Wow, they're good," said Neketo in amazement. "It's a shame there hair cuts are stupid, they have caterpillar eyebrows and very bad fashion sense."

Hinata nodded as they sat in the tree together watching, Neketos' eyes catching nearly everything, sometimes they moved so fast they went unseen. They fought for just over an hour before finally stopping for a drink.

"GAI-SENSEI!" the youngest yelled in a startling voice almost knocking the girls from their tree. "DO YOU THINK OUR AUDIENCE OF TWO WOULD ENJOY A YOUTHFUL DRINK?" the girls were shocked they had been spotted, Neketo quickly deactivated her sharingan.

"I DO NOT KNOW LEE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" he replied if possibly even louder. "WHY DON'T YOU ASK THEM?"

"OF COURSE, GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Ignoring the two guys' stupidity as they repeated each others names over and over non-stop the girls turned to each other barely holding in their laughter. "Do you think we should go introduce ourselves?" asked Neketo confusedly.

Hinata shrugged nervously. "It would be rude not to at least s-say hello," she agreed worriedly.

Neketo nodded and the pair jumped into the training area, walking nervously towards the insane pair. They suddenly stopped their interchange that had progressed to crying.

"HELLO MOST YOUTHFUL SPIES!" cried Lee happily.

"YES GREETINGS!" agreed Gai. "I THINK YOU NEED TO WORK ON YOUR SPYING SKILLS."

"Err, thanks, but we're not spies we were just watching to learn more Taijutsu moves," corrected Neketo with a small smile.

"DID YOU HERE THAT GAI-SENSEI," cried Lee joyously. "THEY HAVE THE BURNING FIRES OF YOUTH."

"That they do," agreed Gai a bit quieter, maybe the shouting was draining his chakra. "THE PASSIONS OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN THESE TWO!" maybe not. The two loud ninja soon got into discussing their art, which was surprisingly interesting. They even wore theses weird weights on their arms and legs that one pumps chakra into to increase the weight. That was when Gai-Sensei disappeared for a few minuets returning with four each for them. They both thought it was worth it to help increase their physical strength, they nervously placed on the bracers, the leg weights seen on their legs since they both wear shorts and those on their arms unseen up their sleeves.

Pumping chakra into them, they were instructed to do so until they felt almost too heavy, both Hinata and Neketo thought they had overdone it but both Gai and Lee said they did it perfectly. However, they probably have a different sense of perfect to normal people because the girls thought their arms might fall off, but opted to keep them on constantly to get stronger since the weights are only felt on humans so they can still tree leap without breaking branches, or roof jump without falling through and causing damage. They wanted to get stronger and obviously, Lee had gotten very strong through wearing weights.

They managed before escaping the two loud ninja to get some basic Taijutsu lessons from them and found they were exceptional in their knowledge. Hinata and Neketo had a few hours left to train, which was very hard and slow with the weights but they could feel it would work out eventually.

The next morning when the two girls met, they were still reeling from their extra weight, however Neketo decided to take Hinata shopping, she was reluctant to buy anything while looking around the shops with her now black haired green-eyed best friend. However, Neketo managed to change her mind.

Now they walked into their training area, Neketo blonde, and blue eyed again, and Hinata wearing her new uniform, that was just like Neketos' except for in place of red hers is purple and instead of black midnight blue. Her half skirt on her right hand side and her kunai pouch on her left. They had to admit they both looked cute together, they even bought blank forehead protectors, Neketos' with half a phoenix engraved into the right hand side of the plate, blank left and Hinatas' half a phoenix engraved into the left of her plate, blank the right. These two new forehead protectors on their foreheads; Hinatas' on deep purple soft, and comfortable marital, Neketos' on deep red soft, and comfortable martial, the new forehead protectors symbolising their everlasting friendship.

"We're awesome," grinned Neketo as she slid her last new item out of its sheaf on her back, revealing the beautifully crafted ninja sword she bought from Tentens' (one of Lees' team mates,) fathers store. A blood red leather bound handle, with red plastic looking metallic flat squared round hand guard in dark red, the blade silver with a rosy tinted colour as sharp as sharp could ever get with seals built in to keep it sharp and clean and near unbreakable, with chakra fusing capabilities. Hinata grinned as she pulled her identical sword from her back only instead of red, dark purples with a light plumb tinted blade.

"I have to agree," she replied proudly examining her sword with a grin, her gloved hand gripping the light bladed sword tightly and eagerly. "W-we'll have to practice with these against invisible opponents to begin," she added swishing the sword through the air. "I still can't believe these cool sheaves," she said commented on theirs that clip on to the back rather than having a strap, plus the seals to help them stay put no matter what.

Neketo nodded in agreement, as they both replaced their blades, they clicked into place, and the seals automatically activated so only they can remove them. "How about we spar?"

Hinata grinned, nodding she activated her byakugan and Neketo activated her sharingan grinning excitedly, they charged each other.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: I don't know what a ninja swords really called so its just a ninja sword, lol! However, I like weapons they're cool, so I thought they should be a couple of cute sword mistresses.**_


	4. Mission

**_Neketo Uzumaki_**

_**Chapter 4 Mission**_

Over the next two months when Neketo and Hinata were not with their teams training or on a boring mission, they trained together or just enjoyed, each other's company playing training games, preparing for different kinds of missions. Neketo had been copying loads of Jutsu she had seen, the too spied on many different ninja, practicing stealth, then they learnt the Jutsu's properly together.

They had been practicing with their swords and fought each other slowly and calmly at first, incorporating swordplay into their hand to hand, and then adding Jutsu. They started moving faster with swords as time flew when they could pretty much move as fast as without swords, with.

Neketo was not finding her team as lame as she thought she would, Sakura had even warmed up to her, maybe because she just did not like Sasuke. On the other hand, maybe because she really is smart and understands complicated things mostly nobody else does, not that she likes those things just that they can have intelligent conversations.

Sasuke was also a bit of a surprise, though only occasionally, mainly when Kakashi was getting humiliated by Neketo or slapped by one of the two girls on the team for being perverted and reading his dirty book instead of teaching them something cool. The Copy Cat Ninja was now very rarely seen reading his dirty books in public, and still other jounin kept laughing at him and he couldn't find out why, he still hadn't found out about the DVD's yet.

Team Seven was relatively happy, well mainly the genin were happy, Kakashi was watching his back and making sure he was never late, some times turning up early not wanting to be pranked. They had just arrived in the Hokages' office planning to ask for a more demanding mission.

"Can we please have at least a C rank mission, those D ranks are getting repetitive," moaned Sasuke to the Hokage.

"Yeah old man," agreed Neketo with a sigh. "Can't we do something more interesting?"

The Hokage nodded in thought then called in for his sectary that brought in some drunken old man, introducing him. "This is a C rank mission to escort this bridge builder, he has fear of bandits."

The bridge builder looked over his 'so called' protectors and scoffed. "These brats," he commented. "That one doesn't look like she could do much she's so short."

Neketo stared at him blankly and he gulped for a second he thought her eyes flashed red; she looked to be seeing right through him. "You're lying, why don't you tell the truth because I'm not risking my life for someone being hunted by other ninja. I'm sure we don't want to go anywhere and get jumped by any S rank missing-nin."

The old mans eyes widened while everyone stared at him to read his reaction and he gasped. "Very good, Neketo," commented Sarutobi with a smile glad someone caught his lie. "Why don't you tell us the truth?"

The bridge builder sighed sadly. "A man named Gato has hired missing-nin to kill me." He went on to explain the conditions of wave country and some asshole business man wanting to control his small town for illegal import and export and that they just cant afford the A or S rank price.

"Well I'm afraid we can not…" began Sarutobi however, Neketo cut him off.

"Hey Hokage-Sama," surprised at her formality they gave her their full attention. "I have an idea; to be honest right now I'm not bothered about the money but the mission rank to my name. And I would like to offer my services to help free those people from some jerk, I propose you send both teams seven and eight under a wage of rank C but give the mission rank A. Two jounin and six genin should be more than enough and an early A rank mission complete in our records will look good to anyone wishing to hire us in the future, it shows we're strong and skilled."

Sarutobi looked thoughtfully surprised for a moment before nodding. "Kakashi what do you think?"

"Well I don't think it's a… OUCH!" he cried as Sakura and Neketo smacked the back of his head together, he looked back at their smug smiles with mixed fear and anger before turning back to an amused Hokage. "We'll do it." His fear overtook his anger.

Sarutobi chuckled highly amused that Kakashi was under tight reigns. "Very well, Neketo could you please brief team eight since you'll know where to find them, you shall leave tomorrow morning."

"Yup, of course gramps," she replied cheerfully while he chuckled, she just pooffed and was gone.

"Why will she know where team eight is?" asked Sasuke curiously, not startled by her exit like the bridge builder and Hokage, she had done that so many times it just seemed natural, he wanted to learn it of course but he was to stubborn to ask.

Sarutobi looked at him confused but it was Sakura that answered, amused. "Because Hinata Hyuuga is her best friend and they're always training together."

"How do you know?"

"She's mentioned it several times," interrupted Kakashi, wow Sasuke pays less attention than him; he will never master the sharingan.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: A bit too short but I hope its okay; I did not really want to show all of the training, I find fics like that boring, lol! The next chapter will be longer. **_


	5. Mission: Part I

**_Neketo Uzumaki_**

**_Chapter V_**

**_Mission Part I_**

"Wow, I still can't believe it," giggled Neketo happily. She was up ahead of the senseis, bridge builder and boy genin.

Sakura and Hinata just as happy to be outside the village either side of her. "This will be so much fun," she declared grabbing both their hands and stopping their progress grinning at a puddle on the path. "Hey look!" she said loudly. Hinata realising what was wrong with the picture giggled. "What a lovely puddle. And in this hot whether too, when it hasn't rained in weeks. How convenient." She removed her sword as the others had stopped curiously behind them. "I was worried I might not find a place to clear the dust from my sharp and deadly sword!" she giggled with Hinata.

"You're right, Neketo-chan." Hinata joined in removing her sword. "My sword though very sharp and deadly looks a bit dusty. Let's see how clean we can get them." They both giggled as two extremely freaked out, scared looking ninja with claws and chains shot out to the puddle as far back from them as they could. They just kept giggling. Sakura and the other genin after getting over their shock joined in the laughter, even Sasuke and Shino shared in the humour.

"I can't believe you girls," said Kakashi shaking his head in mock disappointment. "You're evil. You would have stabbed the puddle wouldn't you?"

"Of course they would," agreed Sakura. She was really starting to like them and feel very regretful not to pay them any attention at the academy. "That's what the enemy gets for being stupid. But they are boys. It's no wonder."

Hinata and Neketo giggled nodding in agreement. "Losers for sure," said Neketo.

The two enemy ninja just stood stock-still. They weren't prepared or strong enough to fight eight enemy ninja. They didn't know what to do. Plus two of them are sword wielding nut bars. "So other than Gato who do you work for?" asked Kurenai stepping up with the girls. They were going to show the boys up.

The two missing-nin stepped back as Kurenai and Sakura removed kunai ready to strike. Already nervous of the two sword wielding girls. Gulping as the girls slowly growled forwards with evil smirks. They turned tail and ran, shooting into the trees running for their lives.

"We are soooo cool," declared Neketo happily the other females nodding in agreement. "Shino you did 'bug' them right?"

The boy looked surprised briefly but nodded. "Of course."

"Hey Kakashi," said Kurenai suddenly with a very good plan formed.

"Yeah," he replied nervous as one could get.

"You can have Shino and Kiba I'm keeping, Neketo and Sakura," she replied smugly. "Come on," she said gesturing her shocked girls as they confusedly followed. The boys also confused followed after them.

"C-can you do that?" asked Sakura; surprisingly she actually liked the idea. She thought she would be against it in favour of staying in Sasuke's team but she thought an all girl team would be more fun and they wouldn't have to put up with perverted Kakashi anymore.

"Sure, why not. If all agree," she replied. "It's not against any rules."

"Hey, what if we don't want to," demanded Kiba.

Hinata, Sakura and Neketo turned to him, glaring hard. "I would just go with it if I were you," warned Kakashi really wanting rid of the girls. He could start reading his books again without getting slapped.

Kiba gulped in realisation that he would get a major beating if he complained. Shino just didn't mind and Sasuke would be glad to get rid of Neketo who keeps showing him up so he'll be happy.

_**0oo00oo0**_

It had taken two days but finally the group of ninja had neared their destination when Shino's bugs alerted to enemy ninja. Just as a thick fog came in. Once, fairly obscured Neketo activated her sharingan. Hinata activating her byakugan.

"Get down!" yelled Neketo and Hinata together, both pulling down Sakura and Kurenai with them. The others all went down on their call as a huge blade swished over their heads. Kurenai looked up at the two girls; her eyes met briefly with Neketo's. Though her eyes widened in shock she never said anything as they scrambled back to their feet.

Looking around they came face to face with a huge man with his face mostly hidden by bandages wearing a mist ninja forehead protector with a slash through it. He was standing a top his sword that stuck out of the tree.

"Zabuza, demon in the mist," declared Kakashi glaring at him. "One of the seven swordsmen of the mist."

"Hahaha," laughed Zabuza. "I'm glad you've heard of me Copycat Kakashi," he said dropping to the ground, pulling his sword from the tree.

"What's with the knife," asked Neketo mockingly.

"Shut it little girl…" he replied trailing off as Neketo sent three shuriken into him. Blood leaked for a second before he disbursed into water.

"Water Clone," whispered Kakashi trying his hardest to find the enemy in the ever thickening mist.

"Ha little girl," his voice mocked from behind Neketo. His sword slicing through her.

"Neketo!" cried Hinata, Sakura, Kurenai, Kakashi, Kiba and even Sasuke in panic before she collapsed into water to everybody's shock.

"That the best you got," she mocked slicing her sword across Zabuza's back. Though not very deeply.

"Aug!" he moaned in pain as he leapt forward out of her path for another strike, spinning to face her, barely seeing her face through the mist. "Another copycat!" he yelled pissed off.

"Neketo-chan are you okay," asked Hinata worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied looking at her best friend as she replied.

Hinata's byakugan eyes widened slightly, edging nearer to Neketo she whispered. "Your sharingan is at level two. You have two tomoe."

Neketo grinned her foxy grin. "Thanks for the heads up. I thought something seemed different."

"You lot leave this to me. I'll take care of Zabuza you protect the bridge builder," said Kakashi slightly confused as to how Neketo knows the Water Clone technique. Stepping forward Kakashi raised his forehead protector revealing his sharingan eye with three tomoe.

"You think you will stand a chance, Kakashi?" asked Zabuza laughing as the others fell back to protect the target.

"Don't worry old man. No one will get past us," declared Kiba arrogantly.

Neketo giggled. "Sure no nut case with a giant sword will beat us," she agreed as she stood in between the fight and the others, sword in hand next to Hinata who also held her sword. Neketo's sharingan watching glad the others are behind as to not see.

Kakashi pulled out two kunai as Zabuza charged. Neketo watched as metal clashed against metal as they fought hard. Zabuza grinned as he faded from sight in the mist reappearing behind the group ready to slice open the bridge builder when three Neketo's landed on him, punching and kicking him away, stopping him. Sasuke took his chance, pulling out two shuriken, throwing them they embedded into the enemy ninja as he splashed into water. Neketo's three Shadow Clones taking a place on guard.

"Little brats!" Zabuza's voice echoed through the mist. Kakashi suddenly preformed some hand signs creating a wind that cleared the mist, revealing Zabuza standing out on a nearby lake they never noticed before because of the covering mist. It was now becoming more difficult for Neketo to keep her Sharingan hidden. However still wanted to copy cool mist-nin techniques so refused to deactivate it.

Zabuza frowned in frustration. Those genin were making a mockery of him and he had never thought he would have two jounin to deal with even though the demon brothers told him. He just thought they were lying cowards.

He flashed through hand seals; a huge dragon of water rose up, shooting towards Kakashi. However. Kakashi was way ahead of him copying his attack and the two dragons of water collided.

"Awesome. I'm going to enjoy using that one," commented Neketo happily.

"What do you mean!" demanded Sasuke. "You won't know how."

Neketo gulped. "Err, nothing. Me and Hinata-chan will be back in a minuet," she replied not turning to him. Kurenai gave her an amused look knowing why she won't turn round. She probably did not want to admit she's related to him.

Neketo and Hinata flashed through some hand seals but nothing seemed to happen.

"I though you were going somewhere?" asked Sakura confusedly.

Both Hinata and Neketo turned around. The blonde haired girls blue eyes looking at her while Hinata's white did too. "We are. Right now we're confronting those demon brothers that ran away from us last time," Hinata informed them smirking.

"You're clones?" asked Shino nonchalant.

"Yup," agreed the blue-eyed girl happily.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Mission: Part II

_**Neketo Uzumaki**_

_**Chapter VI**_

_**Mission Part II**_

Hinata and Neketo ran fast through the trees opposite where the demon brothers ran, throwing kunai and jutsu at each other, every move the brothers used Neketo remembered. Soon they left the trees landing in a clearing in the woods facing off.

"Two pretty little girls think they'll beat us," one of the brothers scoffed.

"We don't think anything of the sort," replied Hinata smugly. "We know we'll beat you."

The two brothers scoffed at the idea. "Not likely."

"You're going down because we're too awesome," grinned Neketo as if that is reason enough to fear them.

The two brothers growled launching their chains. The two girls intercepted with their swords. The chains wrapping round.

"Its over," said Hinata and Neketo from behind, moving fast they ran one through each with their swords the blades sticking out of their chests. The two brothers looked down in shock as Hinata and Neketo's clone's pooffed out of existence. The brothers slid off the swords to the ground, dead.

"Oh my god," whispered Neketo as she watched the blood drip clean off her blade. "We just killed them."

"W-what d-do we d-do now?" asked Hinata scared.

"I-I don't know," she replied shakily. "Send their bodies back to our village?"

Hinata nodded. "I think they have a-a bounty."

Neketo nodded as they both sheaved their swords. They both flashed through hand seals. "Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" Two clones of each appeared in a puff of smoke. "You four take these two back to the Hokage before dispelling," continued Neketo. The four clones nodded and picked up the dead ninja. "And be careful." The clones nodded again and shot off into the trees.

"Let's get back to the others," said Hinata taking a deep breath.

Neketo nodded and the two jumped into the trees heading back towards the others, stopping at the edge of the path in the trees watching as a Zabuza held Kakashi in some kind of water prison and Kurenai was fighting another while a third was fighting the other genin and their clones kept the bridge builder safe and out of the way.

"I'll set ero-Kakashi free you help Kurenai-sensei?" suggested Neketo.

Hinata nodded taking Neketo's hand squeezing it lightly. "Be careful okay."

Neketo nodded squeezing Hinata's hand back. "You be careful too." They both disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata flew from the trees at the Zabuza clone slicing at him colliding her blade hard with his. Kurenai took her chance sneaking behind the clone stabbing it with her kunai from behind where it splashed water over them.

Neketo stood out on the water near the real Zabuza flipping through hand seals, a huge dragon of water rose up heading for the enemy nin. Zabuza saw it coming and barely dodged releasing Kakashi to the ground.

Neketo rushed forward on the water, flashing through more hand seals she created a fireball that she blew from her mouth having copied it from Sasuke it hit its mark enraging the man.

Kakashi looked at her in shock as he saw her level-two sharingan eyes. The blonde haired ninja girl breathing harshly pulled her sword from her back standing near the bank readied herself for the counter. Zabuza growled as he charged the annoying copycat girl, swinging his cleaver sword. Neketo smirked as she disappeared into a splash of water. The real Neketo came flying down from the sky spinning and kicking him in the back of the head where he smashed face down into the water before she landed on the shore.

"Ero-Kakashi he's all yours," she called as she ran towards the other clone. Kakashi shook himself out of his shock facing Zabuza as he climbed up out of the water to stand on the surface his face contorted in rage.

Neketo just reached the Zabuza water clone when Sasuke burst it. "Oww," she moaned. "I wanted to do that," she pouted. The others just looked at her with wide eyes in shock, surprise and amazement. "What?" she asked confusedly. "Why are you staring at me funny? I don't have something on my face do I?"

Sasuke stared in shock and horror. He could barely believe it. How could Neketo have the sharingan? He cringed slightly at the knowledge he is related to her. It is so not fair. He was supposed to be the family genius. Well at least he thought he was.

"I believe we're all shocked that you have the sharingan," said Shino nonchalant.

"Oh," was all she could say, blushing that she forgot she had it activated. Turning from them rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Looking at Kakashi as he fought Zabuza she giggled as Kakashi seemed to be copying Zabuza before he even made his move appearing to see into the future. "Well, err; never mind that. I'm busy learning mist jutsu."

Everyone face faulted. "Idiot. I can't believe we're retaliated," moaned Sasuke.

"Your just jealous I'm awesome and have my sharingan while your not and don't," she bragged happily.

Neketo could feel Sasuke scowling behind her while Hinata giggled and Sakura was trying not to.

"Chidori!" shouted Kakashi. Zabuza was held down by some dog summons. Kakashi's right fist was a glow with sparks of blue lightning, crushing it into Zabuza's shoulder knocking him to the ground with a thump, landing on his front as he span, out cold.

Suddenly three senbon needles flew from the trees embedding into Zabuza's neck and a young boy or girl walked out wearing white silk robes and a hunter-nin mask covering his or her face.

"Thank you for taking care of Zabuza for me," the hunter said with a feminine voice bowing. "I don't think I could have stopped him myself. What happened to the two ninja with him?" she/he asked looking around as he/she picked Zabuza up onto his/her shoulder.

"We didn't see them," lied Hinata as she and Neketo stepped forward drawing their blades. "And drop him," she continued her byakugan pumping her veins around her eyes more prominent. "He's ours, and from what I see he's not dead just looks it." At that proclamation the others got into fighting stances. The hunter-nin gulped and a poof of smoke he/she disappeared.

They slowly dropped their guard. "Bloody bitch," growled Neketo as Kakashi collapsed on the ground exhausted.

"So what really happened to the demon brothers?" asked Sakura interestedly.

Hinata and Neketo shrugged. "Killed them," they replied mater of factually.

0oo00oo0

Neketo and Hinata were enjoying the day. They had arrived at the bridge builders' village the day before. They were out into the woods near the small town relaxing in a tree while Kurenai was teaching the other genin tree walking without hands since Kakashi is still sleeping the battle off from yesterday. Hinata and Neketo were snuggled in each other's arms giggling at Sasuke and Kiba's lame attempts to get to the top of their trees opposite. Shino and Sakura were watching from the tops of trees where they already achieved success.

"Who do you think will get to the top first? Sasuke or Kiba?" asked Hinata.

"I dunno. They're both really rubbish. So it could be either or neither," replied Neketo with a cheeky grin.

Hinata nodded giggling. "Do you want to spar?" she asked. "I feel like we're being lazy."

"You are being lazy," interrupted Sakura as she dropped onto the branch next to theirs.

"We're not lazy," replied Neketo defensively.

"Yes you are. You're sitting here like a married couple relaxing," said Sakura grinning as she watched them blushing.

"Come on Hinata lets spar then we won't get called lazy," defended Neketo.

Hinata nodded in agreement as they stood, helping each other up. "Okay but you won't beat me."

Neketo grinned excitedly at the challenge. "Yes I will, Hinata-chan."

Sakura was forgotten as the two eagerly began. Neketo swung a punch and Hinata dodged flipping backwards kicking at Neketo. She blocked and pushed off her foot, both falling controlled to the ground. Neketo activated the sharingan and Hinata activated her byakugan. "Are you looking through my clothes," the blonde girl teased. "Do I have to thread led through my clothes now?"

Hinata blushed brightly while shaking her head. "N-no. I'm not," she defended herself though her byakugan loosened slightly and she blushed even brighter as she briefly saw her friends' small breasts. Tightening her bloodline instantly to see her chakra coils again.

Neketo smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke reappearing behind the distracted Hinata, pinching her bum giggling insanely. Hinata 'eeped' jumping forward turning around. "I believe you," she said though she thought she might have accidentally looked when she mentioned it not that she minds her best friend seeing her.

She then launched forward with a kick and Hinata forgetting her embarrassment blocked with a kick of her own. The two kicks making a small shockwave with the sound before they pushed away from each other landing lightly.

Hinata flashed through hand seals breathing out two fireballs. Neketo copied this action the four fireballs hit each other exploding between the two best friends, before the flames and smoke even cleared the two shot into it smashing into each other with punches, kicks, blocks and dodges at speeds those watching were amazed with. Sasuke and Kiba had even stopped trying to walk up their trees as the fight caught their attention.

Neketo and Hinata's kick hit above their heads showing their flexibility, pushing against each other they pushed back throwing each other about ten feet away from each other, landing smoothly in a low stance.

"Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" called Hinata flashing through the hand seals creating two copies.

Neketo grinned flashing through her own hand seals. "Water Clone no Jutsu!" she called creating two water clones from the moisture in the ground and air.

The three Hinata's pulled out their swords and the three Neketo's copying this action. "I'm still going to win, Neketo-chan," gloated the Hinata's winking at her friend.

"Oh. So you believe, but we shall be victorious today," the three Neketo's replied together blowing the Hinata's a kiss with a wink. They then grinned at each other and charged, swords clashing at speed. Fire jutsu blazing here and there, they fought hard. In fact, it looked like a mini war, a war they enjoyed.

Sakura had left her tree and was walking cautiously over to Kurenai where she was watching the ninja battle with the gob smacked boys. "Kurenai-sensei," she said not letting her eyes wonder from the fight encase a stray jutsu ended up her way and she needed to move. "Were they just flirting with each other?"

Kurenai glimpsed her pink haired student briefly and saw a pink tinge to her cheeks, shrugging she replied. "I-I think so. Though they might have just been messing around. They are very close."

Sakura nodded dumbly. "Where do I learn to fight like that?" she asked hoping to learn their secret.

Kurenai laughed. "You work really hard even when you have time off or you're not with your jounin-sensei. See right now they could be slaking off like you but instead they choose to do some other training since they can already do this. They can even walk on water." Sakura just nodded again, silently promising herself to train harder.

One of Neketo's clones splashed into water over one of Hinata's Shadow clones that Neketo destroyed in a puff of smoke while it was drenched. The four continued their fight.

Soon the last two clones were gone. The two girls continued slashing blades, clashing with the sound of metal on metal.

Kurenai looked away from the fight at Sasuke and Kiba almost laughing that their mouths were handing open. "You two should continue your tree climbing," she informed them grinning. "Otherwise you'll fall even further behind the girls."

The two boys looked at the sensei then back to the fighting girls, then the trees, then the girls again, gulping they ran up their trees falling after a few feet onto their butts. Sakura and Kurenai laughed as they got up again and continued to try up the trees.

"Kurenai-sensei, can you train me in something?" asked Sakura hopefully. "I don't want to just watch everyone else training."

Kurenai's red eyes stared at the pink haired girl for a moment before smiling brightly. "Well let's begin."

**_To Be Continued... _**


End file.
